Madurando el Pasado
by MrsLGrint
Summary: Molly depositó sus manos sobre las de Hermione que descansaban sobre la mesa— sólo quiero que me prometas que lo vas a hacer feliz… sólo eso. Los hijos son prestados Hermione, y tú solo puedes esperar que cuando no estén contigo sean felices. Eso lo entenderás el día que tengas los propios. Yo sólo sé que tú eres la felicidad de mi Ron. Para el "Reto Familia Weasley"


Bueno, aquí de nuevo yo con mis retos... **_Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**. Debía incluir una oración que me dieron "Gritó al aire, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos, y sin preocuparse de si alguien lo había visto". Espero les guste y comenten...

Debo agradecer a Jen (Nayademarina) quien beteó este fic e hizo un excelente trabajo... GRACIAAAS!

* * *

Debo aclarar antes que todo el mundo de Harry Potter (personajes, lugares, etc) pertenece a JK Rowling...

* * *

Hace exactamente un año y dos meses nada era igual en La Madriguera. Si bien Molly Weasley daba gracias a Merlín porque aquellos días de incertidumbre habían terminado, existía algo que opacaba su tranquilidad. Nada era igual y no lo sería en mucho tiempo porque nadie puede reparar el corazón roto de una madre. Fred ya no estaba y eso era algo que no podía solucionar de ninguna manera. Pese a que sabía que su familia la necesitaba, el dolor era más fuerte que ella.

Se acercaba el inicio del verano y con ello la reunión de toda su familia (ya que habían decidido que lo pasarían con ella y George) ahora que más que nunca se necesitaban los unos a los otros. Todos, incluso Harry y Hermione estaban allí. Ron había anunciado una semana antes, con más efusividad de la necesaria, que Hermione pasaría las vacaciones de verano en la Madriguera ya que sus padres estaban poniéndose al día en todo lo relacionado con su consultorio y, bajo condición de verla una vez a la semana, habían accedido a dejarla ir.

Y era eso precisamente lo que la tenía pensativa. Hermione y Ron le recordaban nítidamente a ella y Arthur cuando habían decidido pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Luego de aquel año alejados del mundo, su relación se había fortalecido y ahora eran prácticamente inseparables, tanto que Molly no tenía completa certeza que Ron pasara absolutamente todas las noches _solo_. Además era oficial: Su hijo menor tenía novia.

Y no podía evitar que eso la afligiera un poco. Sabía muy bien que Hermione era una mujer inteligente, valiente, sencilla, sincera, humilde y responsable. Pero también era cierto que a pesar de las mil cualidades, tenía un defecto que la hacía palidecer a los ojos de su ahora suegra: Hermione era un ser independiente.

Si bien era cierto que en un principio Ron era eclipsado por sus hermanos y sus logros, ahora mismo él era un _héroe_. Pese a los pronósticos su hijo menor había logrado sobresalir y ser reconocido por su valentía, tenacidad y lealtad. Por lo mismo cuando los veía juntos y entendía que eran un complemento, sabía que este era solo el comienzo y que poco a poco la necesidad de estar juntos todo el tiempo iba a ser más evidente y que sería sólo cuestión de tiempo para independizarse.

Si Bill, Charlie, Percy y los gemelos lo habían hecho, estaba completamente segura que Ronald lo haría y de una forma monumental.

—Mamá… —hablando del rey de Roma— ¡Llegamos! —Se volteó para observar como Ron y Hermione entraba tomados de la mano a la cocina de la Madriguera mientras las maletas de ella flotaban detrás. Lucían sonrientes e ilusionados. _Enamorados_.

—Buenas tardes señora Weasley —saludó sonriente su _nuera_— espero no haber interrumpido

—Hermione querida —Se acercó y la abrazó efusivamente— ¿Cómo estás? —le acarició el cabello mientras observaba su estado, no lo podía evitar. La chica lucía feliz pero se notaba que necesitaba un poco más de alimentación, no terminaba de recuperar las libras que había perdido el año anterior. — Sigo sin entender cómo sigues en pie. Apuesto a que no te has alimentado como se debe, afortunadamente tenemos todo el verano para trabajar en eso.

—Mamá por favor —interrumpió Ronald mientras la cara de Hermione se cubría de un rojo más intenso que el color de su cabello. Al parecer existían aspectos en los que Molly Weasley nunca cambiaría.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Esa misma noche sucedió eso que tanto temía Molly, durante la cena que había sido todo lo tranquila y armoniosa que las circunstancias permitían, Ron se había levantado y soltado la bomba.

—Familia, Harry y yo queremos contarles que… —respiró hondo y viendo a Hermione a los ojos tomó el valor para continuar con la noticia— estamos planeando independizarnos. —cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras esperaba el gritería que pensaba se desataría. En ese momento Harry se levantó y apoyando a su mejor amigo comenzó a hablar.

—Ésta siempre será mi casa, pero ya va siendo hora que tome las riendas de mi vida —agregó mientras veía como los ojos de la señora Weasley se llenaban de lágrimas— y Ron se ofreció a acompañarme para que no sea tan difícil adaptarme. Finalmente llevamos mucho tiempo conviviendo.

— ¿Se irán solo _los dos_? —preguntó la señora Weasley aún sabiendo la respuesta, conocía a su hijo y sabía que ese brillo de felicidad en la mirada sólo podía implicar una cosa—

—Técnicamente no mamá… —respondió Ron en voz baja— nos mudaremos a un edificio de apartamentos que queda cerca a la entrada muggle del Ministerio de Magia, nos queda perfecto para nuestros estudios en la Academia de Aurores y puedo seguir ayudándole a George en la tienda. —mientras tanto, buscaba apoyo en Hermione quien no lo dudó ni un segundo y tomó valor para continuar con la noticia.

—Yo me mudaré al mismo edificio. Por los mismos motivos. —una sonrojada pero decidida Hermione tomó la palabra— Conseguimos esos dos apartamentos y no pudimos desaprovecharlo. Por el momento viviré sola, pero estoy buscando compañera de apartamento.

—O compañero. —Completó George con una sonrisa maliciosa, de esas que pocas veces veía últimamente— Papá creo que ha llegado la hora de darle _la charla_ al pequeño Ronnie…

—Oh, ¡Cállate George!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_De repente se escuchó una voz que retumbaba en las paredes y el suelo, como si él estuviera a nuestro lado, echando su aliento en la nuca, a punto de asestar un golpe mortal. _

—_Han luchado con valor —decía—. Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar la valentía. _

_Sin embargo, han sufrido numerosas bajas. Si siguen ofreciéndome resistencia, morirán todos, uno a uno. Pero yo no quiero que eso ocurra; cada gota de sangre mágica derramada es una pérdida y un derroche._

_Lord Voldemort es compasivo, y voy a ordenar a mis fuerzas que se retiren de inmediato._

_Les doy una hora. Entierren a sus muertos como merecen y atiendan a sus heridos. _

_Y ahora me dirijo directamente a ti, Harry Potter: has permitido que tus amigos mueran en tu lugar en vez de enfrentarte personalmente conmigo; pues bien, esperaré una hora en el Bosque Prohibido, y si pasado ese plazo no has venido a buscarme, si no te has entregado, entonces se reanudará la batalla. Esta vez yo entraré en la refriega, Harry Potter, y te encontraré, y castigaré a cada hombre, mujer o niño que haya intentado ocultarte de mí. Tienes una hora. _

_Fue entonces cuando Molly Weasley se dirigió corriendo hacia el gran comedor. Sabía de sobra que donde quiera que estuviera Harry, estaría Ron y Hermione y que ellos tres más que nadie corrían peligro. Ellos eran el blanco a quienes se dirigiría Voldemort personalmente. Y ella necesitaba con urgencia verlos para convencerlos de no hacer ninguna locura. Sería capaz de tomar su lugar si era necesario. _

_Corrió hacia el lugar de encuentro mientras buscaba a su familia. No sería difícil encontrarlos, bastaba con buscar cabezas pelirrojas para encontrarlos. Al primero que vio fue a Percy y no pudo controlar el impulso de abalanzarse y abrazarlo como hacía tanto tiempo no lo hacía. La batalla le había impedido poder inspeccionarlo, verificar que tuviera todo en su lugar, que no le faltara nada y eso precisamente hacía. Aunque la mirada de Percy se le escapaba pero ella sabía que se encontraba apenado. Era su hijo y esa tristeza infinita que reflejaban sus ojos sólo podía significar el arrepentimiento por aquellos errores del pasado._

_Tendrían tiempo para remediarlos._

_Después encontró a Ginny desesperaba buscando, sin éxito, a Harry con la mirada. La abrazó igualmente, la había desobedecido pero estaba agradecida de que fuera lo suficientemente capaz de mantenerse en pie. Ginny era una Weasley, era su hija y nada la detendría. _

_Inmediatamente encontró a Arthur quien la abrazó aliviado de poderla encontrar. Ella también había vivido momentos de angustia sin saber donde se encontraba el amor de su vida y sentirse en sus brazos le daba aquella seguridad que las horas de duelo habían disipado. Pero ella seguía preocupada por Harry, Ron y Hermione._

_Los gemelos no llegaban y no sabía si finalmente Charlie había regresado de Rumania para unirse a la batalla. Conocía a Bill y tenía la certeza que él estaría buscándolos para llevarlos al gran comedor. Debía encontrarlos y cerciorarse que todo estaba bien, necesitaba que su familia estuviera unida para cuando apareciera Ron. _

_Fue en ese momento cuando los vio._

_Bill venía junto con Charlie cargando el cuerpo de alguien. No pudo ver la cara del difunto porque una sábana lo cubría completamente. Dirigió su mirada hacia sus hijos y fue entonces cuando todas sus pesadillas se hicieron realidad. _

_Lloraban_

_Y Percy sollozaba intranquilo mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a llorar? Bill y Charlie caminaban a trompicones mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Detrás de ellos venía George desconsolado observando fijamente el bulto que cargaban sus hermanos mientras evitaba la mirada de sus padres. _

_Entonces todo encajó en su cabeza. Como un puzzle._

_Gritó al aire, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos, y sin preocuparse de si alguien la había visto._

_Dolía realmente, sentía como su corazón dejaba de funcionar y como cada vez respirar costaba más. No hubo necesidad de palabras, sentir ya no estaba dentro de sus opciones, solo recuerda los brazos de Arthur sujetándola con más fuerza. Percy suplicando perdón por algo de lo que él no tenía la culpa. Bill, Charlie y Ginny llorando mientras se aferraban al cuerpo inerte de su hermano. Y George impaciente dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta. Mirada que sólo apartó en cuanto vio como Ron aparecía junto a Hermione. _

_Ahora estaban juntos aunque no de la forma que hubiera deseado._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Las noches habían sido lo más complicado todo ese tiempo. Generalmente conseguía conciliar el sueño rápidamente, el problema radicaba en que cuando no consumía la poción para dormir sin soñar, las pesadillas la atormentaban y lograban arrancarle el sueño definitivamente. Ron era el único que sabía aquello y por eso en cada carta que le enviaba le recomendaba hablar con alguien que le ayudara con su malestar. La compañía de Ginny había sido fundamental para ello, sin embargo solamente los brazos de Ron lograban eliminar completamente las pesadillas.

Al principio había sido sencillo distraer a todo el mundo y lograr pasar las noches juntos. Pero cuando el shock inicial y el dolor post-guerra había amainado, volvieron las dificultades y se fueron los momentos solos. Por eso estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se independizaran para poder estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo _noches incluidas._ Por el momento debía esperar y acudir a los métodos que tenía en Hogwarts para conciliar el sueño, cuando no era posible ver a Ron: un vaso de leche.

Bajó hacia la cocina de la Madriguera, sin darse cuenta que había alguien más observando el amanecer por la pequeña ventana que daba al comedor. Se llevó un susto de muerte al notar como Molly Weasley la observaba curiosa.

— ¡Señora Weasley! —Se llevó las manos al pecho mientras controlaba su respiración— Lo siento… yo no…

—Oh querida, no te afanes. Es mi culpa por estar aquí sin encender ninguna luz. ¿Vienes por un vaso con leche? —Hermione asintió mientras se controlaba— ¿Mala noche?

—Un poco —Puso sus dedos en la sien para masajear un poco la cabeza— A veces es difícil conciliar el sueño.

—Te entiendo cariño —Se acomodó en la silla mientras observaba a Hermione servir su vaso con leche— más que nadie… —Hermione se acomodó frente a la señora Weasley y la observó afligida. A veces maximizaba sus problemas sin tener en cuenta que otras personas, como su suegra, lo estaban pasando peor. Molly clavó su mirada en Hermione y sonrió melancólica— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Lo siento señora Weasley —respondió confundida— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Hermione, te he dicho mil veces que ya eres de la familia, no ha necesidad que me llames cordialmente. Además eres como una hija, para ti soy Molly —Hermione asintió apenada— ¿Desde cuándo están planeando _independizarse_?

—Nosotros no… es decir… Ron y Harry… —Hermione no lograba dejar de balbucear avergonzada, Molly Weasley tenía ese poder de intimidación en ella que pocas personas poseían. — Nosotros no estábamos planeando nada… es decir… —Molly se rió descaradamente mientras Hermione enrojecía cada vez más.

—Entonces tenía razón. Terminarás viviendo con ellos. —Hermione intentó corregirse pero Molly la interrumpió— ¿Sabes? Que tú vivas con Ron es algo inevitable. Tengo un presentimiento. Tú y él pasarán el resto de sus días juntos. Lo que pasa es que siento que aún es muy pronto.

—Pero señora Weasley, yo… él… nosotros… es decir, Harry y Ron…

— ¿Qué te dije de los formalismos? Para ti soy Molly… —Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada— Y ya sé que ahora van a vivir cada uno en un lugar. Pero créeme cuando te digo que vivir _cerca_ es el primer paso; sé que no viene al caso, pero sigo pensando que Ron es mi niño y pese a que sé que no puedo pedir mejor mujer para él, no deja de doler.

—Yo no lo voy a alejar jamás de usted. Téngalo por seguro. Ustedes son mi segunda familia, yo no podría simplemente obligar a Ron a que la deje de frecuentar.

—Desde que murió Fred —Molly la interrumpió con la mirada perdida, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que Hermione le había dicho anteriormente— incluso antes, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que desde que ustedes tres desaparecieron, siento un apego a mis hijos aún más grande del que tenía antes. Quiero cerciorarme cada momento que estén bien, _vivos_, felices. Pero con Ron ha sido particularmente complicado.

—… Ese año que estuvieron lejos, le sirvió a Ron para madurar. Ya no es el niño inmaduro e impulsivo que era, ahora es alguien valiente, responsable y no puedo más que sentirme orgullosa de la gran persona que es. Y todo gracias a ti. Tú lo has llevado a ser lo que es Hermione y siempre te lo voy a agradecer, por lo mismo cuando trato de ver más allá de mi dolor, cuando intento soñar con un futuro en donde yo esté llena de nietos, siempre están ustedes juntos. No existe otra opción para mí.-

—…Pero sigue siendo doloroso. Siempre he amado a mis hijos con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, sacrifiqué mi juventud por ellos y nunca me arrepentiré de la familia que tengo. Y verlos partir siendo todos unos hombres es muy difícil. Con Bill me aferré a la idea de que estaba apresurándose, que Fleur no era la mujer indicada, al final tuve que aceptarlo. Con Percy fueron semanas y semanas de dolor y anhelo pero podía vivir con eso, porque sabía que él estaba haciendo realidad sus sueños. A Charlie aún lo extraño y quiero pensar que en algún momento George y yo podremos dejar de llorar a Fred.-

—…Y Ron… él es mi pequeño, el que siempre corría detrás de mí, el que me enviaba semanalmente una carta desde Hogwarts, el único cuya primera palabra fue _mama_… y sigo pensando que es mi bebé y que debe seguir a mi lado… Hermione, quiero que entiendas que para mí es difícil. Pero puedo aceptarlo porque no puedo encontrarle un pero a su relación e incluso yo estaba dispuesta a encerrarlos un día bajo llave en el ático y no dejarlos salir hasta que se confesaran sus sentimientos.

—Molly —soltó Hermione afligida mientras lágrimas corrían por su cara— no sabía que esto era tan difícil para usted… le aseguro que hablaré con Ron y lo convenceré…

—No querida, de ninguna manera —Molly depositó sus manos sobre las de Hermione que descansaban sobre la mesa— sólo quiero que me prometas que lo vas a hacer feliz… sólo eso. Los hijos son prestados Hermione, y tú solo puedes esperar que cuando no estén contigo sean felices. Eso lo entenderás el día que tengas los propios. Yo sólo sé que tú eres la felicidad de mi Ron.

—Yo quiero lo mismo. Sólo quiero que él sea feliz conmigo

—Entonces estamos en la misma sintonía. —Molly se levantó y acarició la cara de Hermione con sus dos manos mientras le sonreía— Gracias por querer tanto a mi hijo.

—Eso no se agradece. Es algo inevitable. En verdad amo a Ron —Agregó Hermione decidida. Mientras Molly sonreía satisfecha.

—Que tengas buena noche Hermione

—Igualmente.

Nunca nadie se enteró de aquella conversación, incluso ellas no lo habían mencionado jamás. Pero Molly Weasley no podía dejar de agradecerle a su nuera Hermione que cumpliera su promesa, si sus hijos eran felices, ella lo era. Superar la muerte de Fred no era fácil, pero se encendía una luz de esperanza en su corazón cada vez que veía sonreír a alguno de ellos.

* * *

Bueno ya que llegaron aquí, agradecería muchísimo q me dejaran un review con sus comentarios acerca del fic...

Un abrazo...


End file.
